monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Clawdeen Wolf
Clawdeen Wolf is the 15-year-old daughter of the Werewolf. She is a fierce fashionista, and stands out in any crowd. She has many siblings, including her older brother Clawd, and her younger sister Howleen. Portrayers In the English version of the cartoon, Clawdeen's voice is provided by Salli Saffioti, who also provides the voice for Clawdeen's "alpha rival" Cleo de Nile. In the music video for the Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Leopard Girl", considered the Clawdeen analogue, is portrayed by Britany Cole. Overview Personality Clawdeen is a confident, energetic, and fierce werewolf. According to a diary entry by Ghoulia Yelps, she goes a bit "freaky" when in the presence of the full moon, (or something resembling it, such as a spotlight"Talon Show") but often ends up using this to her advantage."Fur Will Fly" She's also fiercely loyal and protective to her friends and family, but can be quick to anger when her loyalty feels threatened. Coming from a big family, she's mostly had to fend for herself, which has created a streak of resourcefulness in her, some examples being not above taking hand-me-downs despite being a self proclaimed "fashionista", and even running a DIY craft video blog. Appearance Clawdeen has an athletic build, brown fur and dark brown hair, usually long and flowing with many curls. Although this is how she keeps it most of the time, she changes her hairstyle often and likes to experiment. Her eyes are hazel/yellow. Also, her hair grows rapidly. Her look is further characterized by white fangs, pointy pierced ears, and long sharp claws. Classic Monster Clawdeen is the daughter of the werewolf seen in Universal's 1941 film The Wolf Man'' starring Lon Chaney, Jr. ''The Wolf Man story is a familiar werewolf tale: a man is bitten by another werewolf, and is cursed with transformation each month on the night of the full moon. Clawdeen shares several characteristics with the Lon Chaney, Jr. character, including the fact that she is covered head to toe with fur and has claws. She also has trouble controlling her inner wolf when she sees a full moon, or a full moon-like object such as a spotlight. Relationships Family Clawdeen lives with her "big family in a not so big house and it always seems like there is some kind of drama going on over there. The way they argue, you'd think they don't like each other, but you'd be wrong. They watch out for each other and if you fight one of them, you better be ready to take them all"Holt Hyde's 'Basic' diary, August 1st. Her known siblings are Clawd and Howleen and unknown younger brother in the cartoon. In "Night of a Thousand Dots", Clawdeen has a great-great-great "grandwolf" named Harriett. In the ''Monster High'' books, her parents own a bed & breakfast. In the first chapter of the third Monster High book all of Clawdeen's siblings (five brothers and one sister) are named. Clawd (Claud) is Clawdeen's only older sibling. Then there's Howlmilton (Rocks), followed by a set of triplets consisting of Howldon (Don), Howie, and Clawdeen's only sister Howleen (Leena). Finally, the youngest sibling, at the tender age of 13, is Clawnor (Connor). Their mother is named Harriet and their father Clawrk (Clark). Clawdeen's full name is Clawdeen Lucia Wolf. The name and number of Clawdeen's siblings was confirmed to be the same in the cartoon continuity (with the exception of Howie, whose full name is Howlston) in the 2013 Annual, although Draculaura mocks Clawdeen in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" by stating that she has at least 10 siblings. Friends Clawdeen is BFFs with Draculaura and Frankie Stein. She's also friends with Lagoona Blue and Ghoulia Yelps. She started out as a rival of sorts to Cleo de Nile, but the two later settled their differences and befriended each other. She has little interaction with Deuce Gorgon, though in her diary she writes about teasing him.Clawdeen Wolf's 'Basic' diary, August 19th As of "Road to Monster Mashionals", she has a strong animosity towards Toralei Stripe for stealing the Fear Squad's fearleading routine. Pet Clawdeen's pet is a kitten named Crescent that's decribed as having amazingly spooky soft purple fur and said in her information "a scary cute little kitten as fuzzy as I am," but in Crescent's profile, she claims that Clawdeen's "almost" as fuzzy as she is. Romance Despite the fact that her profile mentions that she enjoys flirting, Clawdeen has yet to be seen interacting with a boy in any way more meaningful than one round of dancing. She danced with a cat boy in "New Ghoul @ School" and with Romulus in "Fright On!". In the "Ghouls Rule" movie, Draculaura attempts to set Clawdeen up with her cousin, Thad, which Clawdeen avoids for fear of dating. However, during the Halloween dance she finally meets Thad and finds him very attractive, so she decides to take a risk and ask him to dance. Clawdeendance.png|Clawdeen at the dance ClawdeenxRom.png|Clawdeen dancing with Romulus 432432.jpg|Clawdeen and Thad Appearances In "New Ghoul @ School", Clawdeen befriends Frankie after Draculaura introduces her. Clawdeen's appearance is pretty minimal, seen only with Draculaura a few times, and then at the concert dancing with one of the backgrounders. Throughout most of "Fright On!", Clawdeen is distressed about the Vampire-Werewolf tension, as well as being constantly plagued by Howleen's behavior. When Frankie, Draculaura, Howleen, and Headmistress Bloodgood go missing, she travels with Clawd into the catacombs to rescue them, with a little help from Operetta. After the tension between Vampires and Werewolves is put aside, she learns a deeper lesson and gains a new respect and understanding for Howleen. Timeline * October 23, 2007: Mattel requests the trademark for Howleen Wolf. * July 11, 2008: Mattel requests the trademark for Clawdeen Wolf. * February 25, 2010: Mattel requests the trademark for Clawdeen Wolf in the costume category. * May 5, 2010: The ''Monster High'' website goes live, featuring Clawdeen Wolf's profile. * May 5, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf's profile art is revealed. * May 5, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf makes her animated debut in the ''Higher Deaducation'' commercial. * May 5, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Jaundice Brothers". * Early July, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf's plushie is released. * Early July, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf's first doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. * Early July, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf makes her diary debut in her 'Basic' diary. * September 1, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf makes her ''Monster High'' book debut in Monster High. * February 12, 2012: Clawdeen Wolf makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Notes *In the Higher Deaducation advert, Clawdeen was mentioned as the head of the 'Moonlight Dance Commitee'. * In the intro part of the webisodes, when Clawdeen, Frankie and Draculaura are coming into view, Clawdeen has two left feet. * According to the Monster High website's Fearbook, Clawdeen is the captain of Scary Soccer Team and the president of Fashion Entrepreneurs Club. * In one section of the cartoon continuity, it turns out that her Dawn of the Dance outfit belongs to Draculaura. This is seen in "Fashion Emergency". This fact was originally stated in her timeline on the back of her ''Dawn of the Dance'' box. * In the Monster High books, her birthday is October 30th, the day before Halloween. * In the books, she has a DIY webshow named When There's a Wolf, There's a Way. Gallery Webisode gallery Falling Spirits - Clawdeen full moon.jpg|"See, first we..... and then we.... actually, I got nothing....". Monster High.jpg|Clawdeen, Frankie and Draculaura Clawditions-monster-high-club-14848209-759-415.jpg|Cleo's fault... Clawditions-monster-high-club-14848203-754-419.jpg|Should've just auditioned for a smaller part, you two... messed up 2.jpg|Lack of hair gel = bad hair day! Queen of the Scammed - ruined photo.jpg|Not the best time for a photo op! Gloomsbeach-Clawdeen.png|Getting fierce at Gloom Beach. Clawdeen's Room.jpg|Truth Or Scare time w/ the ghoulfriends.... OgAAAGHRD6i1MXvUwJ8OSPtVgSZ6iYfYxnPl2wkddxVQ8vSQpd4ukxZPxd8F5XpABypbVEZ8uUHlF z041c-M7O2UZUAm1T1UJdThJlw pqz0muIdHvZgJg9KF27.jpg|Just chillaxing... 28206872.png|Gotta keep that fang-tabulous hair flawless! Holt Hyde vs Clawdeen Wolf.png|Ghouls are NOT too delicate for track and field! Groupslider.jpg|picture perfect! MH-monster-high-23803524-960-640.jpg|"Nailed it like a coffin, sista!". Beast Friends - hamburger in grill.jpg|"Stay AWAY from Draculaura.". Clawdeen123.jpg|Taking the SATs totally bite! ClawdeenDraculaura.jpg|"I just heard there are two boys over by the creep-a-teria! They're fighting about Ghoulia!!!". Screenshot201109.png|Thats what you get for messing with a werewolf! 8371974129_MH.jpg ClawdeenDOTDoutfit.png|You know when this ghoul has found the dress for her.... Clawdeen Dance.png|Clawdeen dancing with her killer moves Group Hug.png 77667766711.PNG Snapshot 73.png|Toralei annoying clawdeen ( don't mess with this wolf) ScreenHunter_05 Mar. 06 14.05.jpg|Having a cold must be horrible for Clawdeen and her hair... Sibling Rivalry - Wolf house.jpg|Clawdeen's home; ... who dug all the holes in the front yard? 1990088777.png|Dead tired look tumblr_mc5va3zzAW1qjkxu4o1_500.png|Dot Dead Gorgeous Clawdeen! Clawdeen Wolf Loungin_Monster High_11_Don t Cheer the Reaper.png|From Frankie Stein's iCoffin 005.PNG Ghoulia, Clawdeen, Draculaura and Frankie Fearleading.PNG|During in the Fearleading Practise TV special gallery New Ghoul @ School - Clawdeen intro.jpg|Clawdeen's first ever appearance! Clawdeendance.png|Totally fang-tastic moves! 4.JPG 3.JPG|Having a younger sister? So not fun. 2.JPG 19.jpg|Freak out! School's out! 22.JPG|Party time w/ the ghoulfriends! Untitledg.jpg Clawdeen.PNG|Clawdeen; getting fierce! love14.png love15.png love17.png love27.png|Clawdeen looking as Freaky Fabulous as ever FrankieClawdeenCleo.jpg ScreamingGhouls.jpg IntheJungle.jpg ClawdeenandCleo.jpg ClawdeenCleoFrankieJackson.jpg CleoandClawdeen.jpg cranio16.png 6.png|Looks like Clawdeen is laughing about Cleo's misery... Capture-20120417-174449.jpg Escape From Skull Shores - Wolf anger.jpg|A pack is always a pack even if they sometimes don't get along well Clawdeen and Draculaura in Ghouls Rule.jpg Ghouls rule group.jpg Ghou rule6.png|Clawdeen in Ghouls Rule Deenie and Skelli.PNG|Clawdeen, in "City of Frights", chilling with Skelita Deenie and Jina.PNG Deenie.PNG Deenie, Jina and Skelli.PNG Group.PNG Frankie, Deenie, Jina and Skelli.PNG Deenie2.PNG Chilling At The Cafe.PNG Venus, Frankie, Abbey, Deenie, Cleo, Lagoona and Lala.PNG Jina, Deenie and Skelli.PNG Miscellaneous gallery Clawdeen on kneww.jpg|'Basic' Clawdeen Wolf Artwork Fright-Song-Monster-High-Theme-monster-high-19827784-401-280.jpg|"Clawdeen Wolf, you make me howl at the moon...". 4862782612 2d4eb87276.jpg|The original look for Clawdeen. Bio Clawdeen.PNG|Clawdeen Wolf Official Bio Clawdeen Wolf HigherDeaducation.jpg|"Clawdeen Wolf; our moonlight dancers are fierce! Awoo!" Clawdeen book.jpg|Clawdeen's chapter photo for the books. 2335MH Girls Clawdeen.jpg|'Basic" Clawdeen Wolf Boxart monster-high_97923_2.jpg Clawditions .JPG 297696_10150308342267481_225525412480_8379831_748854769_n.jpg 378812 309768302373543 171343356216039 1553423 1578300549 n.jpg mh 2.jpg ClawdeenSmile.jpg Clawdeen.W.png Clawdeen-Wolf-Back.jpg Clawdeen-Wolf.jpg|Sassy much? Clawdeen-Dead-Tired.jpg MostLikelyTo....jpg Wolf.jpg|"I put the freak in chic!". MyHairGrowsFast.jpg ClawdeenScarisCityOfFright.jpg 0 6d5b8 5c61b63e XL.jpg|Cleo and Clawdeen: Skull Shores! HowlidayClawdeen.png References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Fear Squad members Category:Book characters Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters